


Bone!

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Viagra, no actual gore or details about the injury, no description of the hospital in general or the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan brings a bottle of Viagra to have a little fun in the bedroom or why Phil really ended up in the hospital.





	Bone!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Phandomficfest Bingo 2019 in which I'm sharing a card with my darling friend @icequeenjules26. This completes our line with her fics so please check it out. Prompts listed in the final notes.

The day started just like any other, nothing quite out of the ordinary for their newly-decreed days off. They took a short walk in the morning sun and had a healthy lunch. In the afternoon they played video games with their usual teasing fights turning increasingly flirty, but finally, when the time to start on dinner came around, Dan made it clear that he had other plans. 

Phil knew that look fairly well. Dan often read anything he could find online and that led him down some...dodgy kink investigation. They usually liked to keep things simple, but every few weeks Dan would just need to try something new. 

Dan stood behind Phil’s chair and massaged his shoulders. “Would you be willing to try something?”

Phil looked up to his boyfriend. “You know I usually am,” he smirked. “What did you have in mind?”

Dan leaned down to him and kissed him deeply before pulling a bottle of pills from his pocket and dangling it before Phil’s face.

“Oh, do you want me to take one or are those for you?” Phil asked staring at the Viagra bottle.

“For me? I don’t need them!” Dan frowned.

Phil raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend. “Are you implying that I do?”

Dan span Phil’s chair around and sat on his lap, pouting.“Well, no. You’re right, sorry,” he sighed. “The idea is to try them out. I want to see if they really do make you go again and again or not. It’s just a little experiment.”

“I can already go again and again, Daniel.” Phil poked Dan’s side making him laugh. “I thought you were going to ask for something kinkier than this. I’m surprised your nightly readings didn’t make you want a sex dungeon yet.”

“Don’t be silly, Phil. We don’t need a sex dungeon, we already have most of the items I would put in there.”

“The cock sleeve is out of the question, I threw it out.”

“Damn, ok. So, are you up for some hot time in the bath? I have it set for us already?”

Phil merely smirked and sucked on Dan’s neck beneath his ear causing him to moan and rut against his cock, making him feel exactly how much that was affecting him already. Dan was in for a treat.

\---

The bathroom was full of steam and smelled of expensive candles. Phil stepped into the bath gently and sat back, making room for Dan to straddle him. 

Dan moaned as he felt the hot water on his skin and held onto Phil’s hand until he was fully sitting on his lap. Without wasting any time he leaned down and took Phil’s nipple between his lips, biting softly. 

Phil’s back arched on its own accord and his hips rolling up to Dan, making their cocks slide together. He was absolutely in love with the way Dan liked to experiment on his body and know every little trick that drove him mad. He had a more practical approach to pleasuring his partner, a simple trial and error. There was a fine line between pleasure and pain for Dan and Phil enjoyed playing with it. 

They had to wait for half an hour for the pill to work but that was no trouble.

They loved this part, just kissing each other all over and rolling their hips together. On a relaxed day it could take them up to an hour to get to the actual fucking.

When he couldn’t take it any longer, Phil uncapped the waterproof lube and started prepping Dan one finger at a time. Dan couldn’t help but get lost in it every time, he just loved how Phil made him feel. He was always careful but he never hesitated. His touch felt like fire all over Dan’s skin, driving him mad with intensity yet making him want more.

The drag of Phil’s fingers inside him was making him breathless, he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed more. He put his hands on Phil’s shoulders and started riding them harder and harder, letting his cock massage Phil’s in the process.

Phil smiled, taking in Dan’s beauty. He latched onto his neck and curled his fingers in the way he knew would make his boyfriend scream. 

“Fuck!” Dan yelled throwing his head back. “Just fuck me already, please.”

Phil gave in and removed his fingers before helping Dan slowly lower himself on his cock. 

Dan was fully aware of how much Phil loved to watch his face as he breached him so he bit his lip and made sure to put on a show for him, giving him an ardent look and setting a harsh pace.

With the amount of foreplay involved, it didn’t take them long to get frantic. They usually relied on Phil’s control to hold their orgasms at bay, but today there was none of it. Moans filled the air, water splashed all over the floor and their bodies trembled with the sheer force of their climax.

They remained in the same position gasping for air for a few minutes before they rinsed and moved to the bedroom.

The moment Dan hit the sheets Phil was all over him, touching, kissing, biting. It took no time at all until Dan was begging for more. Phil lined up to his hole and entered him again. His breath came in a string of high pitched moans as he put Dan’s legs on his shoulders and set a brutal pace. 

Dan was dead, or he might as well be. If anyone had ever asked him what heaven was, this would’ve been it. He loved the sharpness of the overstimulation, it only added to his pleasure. It was almost too much. Almost.

The bed frame was banging loudly against the wall, their sanity had flown out the window, Dan was pulling his own hair in an uninterrupted scream and Phil could hardly catch his breath with how hard and fast his thrusts were. 

Phil came first but kept going, chasing Dan’s orgasm. It was right there, he could see it coming. He rolled his hips deep into Dan causing him to quiver and let out a silent scream as he sprayed come all over their chests.

Exhausted, Phil pulled out and lie down beside him, tears streaming down his eyes. It took a moment for Dan to realize Phil was actually crying.

“Phil? Love? What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

Phil’s voice was small, barely above a whisper. “No, it hurts.”

Dan’s eyes travelled down his boyfriend's body only to realize that Phil was still hard.

“Oh my god! How? I can’t go again.”

“I don’t know,” Phil sniffled. “It hurts so bad, and my hip too.”

Dan kissed him softly. “Shhh, try to relax. I’ll take care of you.”

Phil nodded, still trying to calm down.

Dan knew he couldn’t really take time with the rest of Phil’s body when his cock was causing him so much pain but that didn’t mean he couldn’t multitask. He got right down to business, pouring copious amounts of lube on his fingers and warming it as he took Phil into his mouth as far as he could and sucked softly. 

Phil threw his arm over his eyes and clutched the duvet with his other hand trying to take deep breaths. Taking advantage of not being watched Dan went to town on him, rubbing his slick fingers on Phil’s hole, barely teasing a breach, using his other hand to hold the base of his cock and sucking the rest, swirling his tongue around the tip.

He pushed two fingers in slowly, giving Phil time to adjust.

Dan pulled off with a pop long enough to ask: “Ready?” 

Phil writhed on the bed unable to control his own body. “Please!” he sobbed.

Adding more lube, just to be on the safe side, Dan started pumping his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, switching his attention between Phil’s cock and his balls until his jaw and his wrist felt on fire. ‘Desperate times call for desperate measures,’ he thought. Keeping his fingers firmly pressed on Phil’s prostate, Dan let his cock into his throat with just a hint of teeth. Phil always said he didn’t enjoy that but came within seconds every time Dan did it and this time was no exception. 

His back arched as he pumped hot come straight into Dan’s throat, his entire body shaking in pleasure. 

“One day you will have to admit that you _do _have a pain kink too,” Dan said with a raspy voice.

“Never!” said Phil between gasps. “Now feed me, I’m hungry!”

\---

Even though Phil had thoroughly enjoyed the experiment, he was getting quite annoyed with each passing day. The pain in his hip would come back several times a day, even if he just walked around the house, every time he moved he felt it and it was driving him mad.

After a week of incessant complaints, Dan finally forced him to go to the hospital.

“Lester?” Asked the young doctor.

“Yes!?” Replied Phil, absolutely not checking the 30 something year old doctor with the nice muscles, fitted scrubs and green eyes. He was not, honestly, despite the fact that Dan pinched his arm in jealousy.

“Please come in and take a seat.”

They entered the room, noticing there was a resident doctor in the corner who just waved but remained silent otherwise. Once he and Dan were seated, Doctor Mc Steamy stuck Phil’s x-rays to the lightbox and traced his finger over Phil hip bone. 

“See this? This is a stress fracture. Any idea how this might have happened?”

“I fell in the shower!” Said Phil in a defensive tone.

“We were exercising!” Squeaked Dan just at the same time. 

Doctor Mc Steamy raised his eyebrows and looked from Phil to Dan and back. They had been definitely caught. “I see.”

The resident doctor giggled as she continued to take notes but said nothing.

“What are the most common cause of stress fracture Doctor Gonzalez?” He asked in an unamused tone.

“Oh, well those are not caused by falls or bumps. The most common cause would be repetitive movements, like running, or jumping.”

“Correct. As Doctor Gonzalez has mentioned, the cause of your fracture is more likely the exercising. The good news is that you won’t need a cast but you will need to not do any strenuous activities for a few weeks. So please, avoid exercising ... in the shower or otherwise.”

“Ok!” Said Phil and shook the doctor's hand before hurrying out the door with his face in flames. 

“Thank you.” Dan nodded and followed after him feeling the heat in his neck rising to his cheeks.

And that’s the real story of why Phil ended up in the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts used to create this fic were viagra, laughter and broken bone.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/188620484866/bone/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
